Don't Knock It 'Till You've Tried It
by AmberStarry
Summary: Kaoru tries to convince Hikaru to read with him, however his plan backfires on him in an unexpected way...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. Shame really...**

**This is the first fanfic I've posted on here, it's also the first fanfc I've deemed good enough to post anywhere; So please, be kind if you review :)**

**Don't Knock It 'Till You've Tried It**

It was a miserable grey Sunday afternoon; the sky was so dark that to the untrained mind it could have very well been dusk, although it was only 2pm.

Hikaru threw the door of his and Kaorus' shared bedroom open, he walked across the room dragging his feet across the floor and flopped himself on the bed next to Kaoru, crossing his arms over his chest childishly. "Kaaoooorrruuu!" He whined, turning to face his mirror image. "I'm boooorrrreeeedd."

Kaoru sighed and lowered the book he had been intently reading down to his lap; turning to his brother he shot him an irritated glare before snapping back indignantly. "Then go find something to do."

Hikaru furrowed his brow and huffed "But there isn't anything to do!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and put his book down on the his side table. Turning back to Hikaru he raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me there's absolutely nothing that you can entertain yourself with in this entire mansion?"

It was Hikarus' turn to roll his eyes this time "Of course there is!" Hikaru stated like the question was the stupidest thing he had ever heard "I've just already done everything…"

Kaoru shook his head in disbelief; he had to give himself credit, at times like these it was hard being the rational twin. "You can't have done everything." He said assertively.

"Yes I have!" Hikaru shouted, annoyed about both his brothers refusal to believe him and his mind numbing boredom.

Kaoru sighed again- it looked as if he was going to have to do this the hard way.

"So you've watched a movie?" Kaoru probed

"Yep." Hikaru replied instantly.

"You've played a video game on the Wii, Pc, DSi, Xbox, Nintendo and Playstation?" Kaoru continued.

"Yep." Came Hikarus' response

"You've baked a batch of cookies?"

"Yep."

"You've slid down the banisters at least ten times?"

"Yep."

"You've had a sauna, the indoor one?"

"Yep.

"You've played dress-up in one of mums storage rooms?"

"Yep."

"You sung into your hairbrush and pretended to be a famous rock star?"

"Yep."

"You did your homework for this weekend?"

"Yep."

"You rang and/or talked to Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey and Mori."

"Yep."

"You jumped in puddles?"

"Yep."

"Played the guitar, keyboard and Xylophone?"

"Yep."

"Talked to Mum?"

"Yep."

"Talked to dad?"

"Yep."

"Helped dad with his filing?"

"Ye-wait you help dad file when you're bored?" Hikaru asked, chuckling slightly. _'Is that what Kaoru does for fun when I'm not around?'_

"Sometimes…" Kaoru mumbled sheepishly. "Anyway," Blushing he brought them back to the topic at hand "You played pranks on the maids?"

"Yep."

"Gardened?"

"Yep."

"Swung on the swings in the backyard?"

"Yep."

"Had a bath?"

"Yep."

"Had a spa bath?"

"Yep."

"Had a shower?"

"Yep."

"Why would you have a bath, spa bath and a shower?" Kaoru asked, sincerely puzzled.

"I like to be clean." Hikaru shrugged.

Koaru gave Hikaru a sceptical look "Moving on…You checked yourself out in the mirror?"

"Yep."

"You styled your hair in a wacky styles?"

"Yep."

"You read a comic?"

"Yep, three of them."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "You went sock surfing?"

"Yep."

"You drew a picture?"

"Yep."

"You daydreamed?"

"Yep."

Kaoru pinched the bridge of his nose "Let me guess, and after you did all this you came to harass me?"

Hikaru gave Kaoru a Cheshire grin. "Yep."

"I don't suppose you took a dip in the pool as well…" Kaoru murmured, resting his head in his hand.

"Actually I did." Hikaru giggled mischievously.

"Okay, now I know you're lying!" Kaoru exclaimed, pointing a finger at his annoyingly persistent brother "It's way to cold to be swimming in the pool!"

"Never stopped us before." Hikaru said nonchalantly, bending down to pull off his socks.

At that comment Kaoru was reminded of the night last winter when he and Hikaru had skinny-dipped in the pool. At the time he was sure he was going to die of hypothermia, his muscles had been so stiff from the cold that he was barely able to move; He and Hikaru had had to spend an hour soaking in a boiling bath before their body temperatures were back to normal and they could feel their legs again. He had to admit though, it had made for some good laughs.

"Touché." Kaoru nodded. "Well," He continued, turning around and grabbing his book off the bedside table he had placed it on earlier. "Why don't you read with me then?" He smiled, brandishing the book in front of Hikarus face.

"Read?" Hikaru repeated, making a disgusted face at the book. "Reading is boring!"

Kaoru frowned "No it's not, I spend hours reading every night."

Hikaru smirked "It's cool that you like it little bro but reading just isn't my thing." He draped an arm over Kaorus shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

Kaoru shrugged Hikarus' arm off "Well I'm reading my book! If you're bored you'll just have to find something else to do." With that Kaoru opened his book to the page he had left off at and began reading, leaving his brother to pout in irritation next to him.

Kaoru tried his hardest to focus on his book and ignore the angry vibes literally emanating from his twin sitting beside him. He put up a valaint effort but he could only endure so much and after about half an hour he growled in defeat and threw his book back on the nightstand. "I swear Hikaru, you're incorrigible!" He spat, sitting up and crawling to the edge of the bed.

Hikaru watched as his twin hopped off the bed and walked over to their shared bookshelf "What does incorrigible mean and what are you doing?" Hikaru asked in blatant confusion.

"I'm finding you a book! If you ever read anything besides comics you would know what 'incorrigible' means!" Running his hand over a row of books, Kaoru paused at one with a red binding and pulled it from the shelf; it wasn't very thick or particularly pretty but Kaoru was determined to get Hikaru to read this book, he would do whatever it took.

Hikaru frowned and shook his head, looking very much like a baby who refused to open its mouth when it was being fed. "I already told you, I don't like reading!" Hikaru huffed, sticking his nose in the air.

By this stage Kaoru had already walked back over to the bed and was now scowling down at his brother "Hikaru we are twins, identical twins at that! We like almost the exact same things, we always have! Now you are going to read this book and you are going to like it, I know because it's one of my favourites!" At this Kaoru threw the book forcefully down into Hikarus' lap causing him to yelp in surprise and scrambled back onto their shared bed, picking up his own book. "Plus," He added as an afterthought "Don't knock something until you've tried it." With that Kaoru turned back to his book, blatantly refusing to acknowledge the unscrupulous look his brother was giving him.

After a few minutes Hikaru realised that Kaoru wasn't going to respond any time soon, so reluctantly he looked down and plucked the little red book from his lap. 'Alice in Wonderland.' The cover read, Hikaru raised an eyebrow but carefully opened the cover nonetheless. Scanning over the first few pages Hikaru became intrigued by this world of nonsense and unpredictability, pretty soon he was completely absorbed in Alices adventure as she tried to find the white rabbit who was 'late for a very important date.'

After a few minutes Kaorus' twin telepathy kicked in and he sensed that his brother was enjoying himself. Chancing at glance at his living reflection, he smiled in triumph as he watched Hikarus' facial expression turn from amused to angry _'Must be reading a part about the Red Queen.'_ Kaoru thought absent-mindedly as he turned back to his own book. Damn he was just that good, wasn't he?

**A few hours Later….**

Kaoru walked into the dining room where his mother and father sat alone. Grinning at the site of his favourite food he plopped himself down at the dining table and picked up the set of chopsticks that had been set in front of him.

"Where's your brother?" Yuzuha asked inquisitively, carefully not using either of her sons names to avoid divulging that she actually had no clue which son was sitting in front of her.

"Hikaru is reading in our bedroom." Kaoru answered happily, scooping some noodles into his mouth.

Yuzuha almost dropped her chopsticks and Mr. Hitachiins head snapped up abruptly "Hikaru? Reading?" He repeated incredulously, scratching his head in total disbelief.

"Yeah, I basically had to force the book onto him before he would even try it but once he started, he couldn't stop." Kaoru laughed, taking a sip of water from his glass.

Yuzuha and Mr. Hitachiin looked at each other and shrugged. "Well at least he's finally using his time productively instead of playing tricks on the maids." Yuzuha sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Mr. Hitachiin nodded "Agreed."

**A few more hours later….**

Kaoru tossed and turned in bed but couldn't for the life of him drift off to sleep. He figured that it might very well have had something to do with his very obsessed, very conscious brother who was laying next to him and STILL reading.

"Hikaru would you give it a rest for tonight, we have school tomorrow and I can't sleep with the light on!' Kaoru grumbled, burying his face in his huge plush pillow.

'But Kaoru I'm getting to the best part! Harry is just about to discover that Professor Quirrel has Voldemort sticking out the back of his head!" Hikaru whined, turning a page of his book.

Kaoru growled in exasperation 'When did he start reading Harry Potter anyway?' Kaoru wondered, trying desperately to bury his head deeper into his pillow to block out the obnoxious light from their bedside lamp.

"Please Hikaru!" He begged, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Have you ever pulled an all-nighter?" Hikaru asked, briefly turning away from his book to look at his brother who appeared to be trying to fuse his face to his pillow.

"No." Came Kaorus muffled reply. "But I don't particularly want to, what I want to do is sleep!"

Hikaru grinned and lowered his book. "Kaoru we are twins, identical twins at that! We like almost the exact same things, we always have! Now you are going to pull an all-nighter and you are going to like it! I know because it's one of my favourite things to do at night!" Hikaru chuckled as he heard his brothers muffled surprise, he sounded like he was choking. "Plus," Hikaru continued, trying his hardest to hold back the laughing fit that was threatening to escape him "Don't knock something until you've tried it!"

Kaoru rolled over and rubbed his eyes with the balls of his wrists "Oh god, what have I done?" He cried, faceplaming himself. "I've created a monster!" At this Hikaru started having a giggle fit.

Kaoru sighed _'tonight's going to be a long night…'_

**The End**

**A/N:** I actually have a book (Which is really my mums) that is the original Manuscript of Lewis Carrol's 'Alice In Wonderland'; it also has a history about the girl Alice was based off of, who has the same name. Here's some trivia for you- Alice in Wonderland was originally titled 'Alices Adventures Underground' (Which is the title of my book) but was later changed to 'Alice In Wonderland'._  
><em>


End file.
